Love In A Hopeless Place
by Fanfictionally
Summary: Katniss and the other Victors of the Games are the only ones left without brainwashing. Peeta was not chosen for the Games, and he was one of the many people brainwashed after Panem stopped the Hunger Games. Katniss, as well as the other Victors, are considered mentally insane for remembering. Victors are forced into the only mental hospital in Panem where Peeta begins working.
1. Chapter 1

**Setting****: Panem is now like North America, only with more advanced technology. Katniss and the other Victors of the Games are the only ones left without brainwashing. Peeta was not chosen for the Games, and he was one of the many people brainwashed after Panem stopped the Hunger Games. Katniss, as well as the other Victors, are considered mentally insane for remembering these bad times since no one else does, and are at a mental institution. Peeta, in need of a job after his mother kicked him out of the house, decides to work as a receptionist at the only institution in Panem, which, just so happens, is in District 12.**

* * *

**Katniss**

"I'm not mental," I growled at the guards that were throwing me into my cage. "It _happened_, I swear my _life_ on it! And half the people here do too. They'll back me up!"

One of the guards rolled their eyes at me. "They're just as mental. Their opinion doesn't count." I struggled in their arms as they pushed me in and locked the heavy iron door. I hit my fists on it, hopeless. The new president had refused to admit that the Games had ever happened, but that the Victors wouldn't go down without a fight. Instead, he trapped all of us in one hospital, among other _real_ mentally challenged people. My new goal in life was to expose the truth; we learned history in school so that those mistakes wouldn't be made again. If the Hunger Games were recreated after I worked so hard to stop them, I'd be far passed pissed. The brainwashing was only for the Hunger Games, so everyone remembered most everything about them and their life. Gale, my best friend, didn't exactly believe me, but he knew I wasn't insane. He promised to visit as soon as possible, but I knew I wouldn't see him for at least a week.

I got to walk around outside for an hour a day, and then I had to go to group therapy, then electro-shock therapy, and then medical therapy. After that, I would get to go back to my cell and some guy would bring me food. He came in the morning, before I went outside. I was considered "less dangerous" so I could have visitors in my cell. One more attack on a guard and I'd have to see them from the other side of the glass. It would happen sooner or later, though. I had a temper. I walked over to the small window, and sat on the wooden chair next to it. The sun was rising, and I knew my food would be coming soon. I had heard a rumor that the food guy was the receptionist now, since no one could visit that early or late, and they didn't have to hire another guy. Or at least not for level 1 nutcases.

There were 5 levels.

Level 1: messed up just enough to be stuck here.  
Level 2: rocks back and forth, talking to themselves constantly.  
Level 3: a time bomb; one wrong move and they'll attack.  
Level 4: if you even look them, they'll try to strangle you.  
Level 5: totally insane; straitjacket in a soft room.

Everyone was basically sorted into these levels, on different levels of the hospital. I'd heard that the victors who had been here longest had actually turned insane from being here. Most level fives had attacked the guards at least twenty times in the past month or two. It took a lot to be that insane. There were only three people up there, that I knew of. The floor was kept in horrible condition; there was no one willing to repair it.

I heard a small knock on my door. "Come in!" I yelled, my voice cracking slightly.

I turned around in my chair, seeing my tray of food. I looked up at the man carrying it. He looked young; 19, my age. From what I could tell, he was my height. His shaggy blonde hair framed his -dare I say- attractive face, and I froze as my dull, grey eyes met his vibrant, blue ones. He smiled at me, and I snapped out of it, smiling a little back. He set the tray down on the desk to my left, nodding to me. I watched him as he straightened back up. He looked at the tray once again. "Do you want anything else?" he asked.

I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was short and sarcastic. "What is this, a hotel? No one cares if I starve to death. It's another open room to shove some other mentally correct person in." His face fell. "Sorry. But I'm not insane. I shouldn't be here. And why I'm telling you this? I don't know, okay. I'm desperate."

He looked at me again. "I can get you more food." He pulled out a loaf of bread from his bag. "I... used to work at a bakery. I was saving it for lunch, but you need it far more than me. I still have an apple."

I looked at the bread. "T-thank you..." I stuttered. He smiled and nodded, and walked out. Before he shut the door I said, "Wait." he stopped. "You look familiar... Do I know you?"

He smiled again. "I'm the boy with the bread." With that, he closed the door. The boy with the bread...

* * *

**Peeta**

Katniss Everdeen was in the asylum. But why? She wasn't insane; she said it and I believed her. As I made my rounds, there were a lot of people claiming they weren't insane. And none of them _seemed_ like they should be here. There was one patient in particular that caught my eye.

I had opened the door, and there was a scruffy male sitting on the bed. I swear I smelled liquor, and he had a flask that he constantly drank out of. "Who are you?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"I'm the food boy, I guess," I told him.

"So we did get a new one. Shit. I owe that asshole twenty bucks. Not that he'll be using it any time soon." He scoffed, taking another drink. I set his food down, and he glanced at it. "Another ration cut? What are they trying to do, starve us to death? Probably. They'll have no one to uncover the truth, if they do." I wasn't quite sure what he was talking about. "I'm not crazy," he said, not seeming to care whether I thought he was or not. "I'm not. It's them that's crazy. This'll never work. We're too strong. Hell, each of us outsmarted 23 other people. All of us combined; fuck, the damage that could cause makes my head hurt. Or maybe it's this old vodka. Probably both." He stopped and looked at me. "I know you think I'm insane. I'm really not. Just scarred; both physically and mentally." He pulled up his shirt to reveal about a dozen scars splayed across his stomach. "And that's only the beginning."

"How...?" I asked, bewildered.

"You wouldn't believe me. But I'll tell you anyways. When are you done with your rounds?"

"You're my last one, sir," I said.

"Well, meet me outside in thirty minutes. And... call me Haymitch."

I nodded and set down my last loaf of bread. I walked over to the door and heard him mutter a 'thanks' as I closed and locked the iron door behind me. I wasn't sure if I should trust him or not. He was drunk, but he didn't seem sketchy, really. I decided to meet him outside, as he told me to, and he grabbed my arm and pulled me over to some hedges that were his height.

"You want to know the reason I'm here? Along with most everyone else you served today?" I nodded. "Boy, you're brainwashed. Not just you; everyone who isn't in this loon-bin. Plus a few of them. Not even a year ago, there was something called The Hunger Games. A boy and girl from each district were reaped, or chosen, to go to some arena made specifically for this, by the Capitol. Everyone fought to the death, and the one person who came out alive, won. They were given a life of pleasure, for the most part. They got all the food they wanted, all the money and leisure they wanted, and all they had to do was coach the two future tributes from their district each year. Then, President Snow died, and the Hunger Games stopped. It was televised, so everyone knew about it. The Victors were too hard to brainwash, so they stuck them all in here, and brainwashed everyone else, and made it look like we were insane because we knew the truth. I know you met Katniss Everdeen. She's one of us."

I stood there for a second, truly shocked. I started to remember; not much, but some. But wait... this guy could be lying, for all he knew.

"You don't believe me," Haymitch observed.

"I don't have enough knowledge about it," I countered.

He shrugged. "I could tell you more," he offered. I nodded. "Not right now. I still want to go on a walk. I'll tell you more tomorrow, same time." I nodded and walked back inside, sitting back down at the desk.

I saw Katniss walk by, a guard holding her arm. She must have been going outside as well. She saw me and smiled; I smiled back at her. Surely she wasn't insane... But was she really what Haymitch says she was...? She was definitely tough enough. But he was also drunk half the time, from what I'd observed. Yet, for the most part, he acted sober. I wasn't sure about him at this point. But Katniss wasn't insane, and I knew that much. She was my girl on fire...

How did she get that nickname, though? I had absolutely no idea.

* * *

**Sorry this was short! I haven't written any other chapters for this; if this gets 5 reviews in the next two weeks, I'll write more. I just want to know what you all think of this plot! I, personally, have always had some sort of interest in mental hospitals and this idea just sort of popped into my head. Review with your thoughts; constructive criticism is always welcome! Sorry if there are any typos, I just wanted to get this up before I went to bed and I forgot the idea. That happens a lot... Haha, anyways, hope you liked it! Reviews make my day... hint, hint. Haha, thanks!**

**-_Fanfictionally_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Really sorry this wasn't up sooner; was being weird and wouldn't let me update. Also, I know I didn't get 5 reviews but I got a lot of favorites, follows, and reviews considering this story has only gotten about 50 views and it's only been up for two days. So, here's the next chapter! Thank you to everyone who followed/reviewed/favorited!**

* * *

**Katniss**

Today was my first full day at the hospital. I'd been one of the last Victors they captured; I was in hiding for almost five months. They found me when I tried to escape District 12 and blacked out because the fence was electrified. When I woke up, they were dragging me here.

I was led out to the gated yard where I could wander around for an hour and talk with the other inmates.. this really _was_ jail... As soon as the guard let go of my arm, I went over to Haymitch. He'd gone down without a fight; I hadn't seen him for five months. He saw me walking over and smirked. "They finally caught ya, eh?"

I glared at him and sat down on the bench next to him. "Is it really that bad?"

He laughed. "It's worse. Everyone here gets shocked for no goddamned reason. And there're a few Victors about to go completely bonkers."

I shuddered. "It's worse than the Games..." Haymitch nodded.

He told me more about what was in store for me; I got my official schedule after my hour outside was up. We went walking through the little forest; it was hardly a forest as much as it was a few trees and a path. He told me that it was a lot easier to get sent up to the fifth level now. Ten attacks on guards and you would be a shoe-in. "There's another rumor of a sixth floor. But it's underground. You're basically left down there to rot; it's your classic 'scary movie asylum' and it's worse than level five. You're not as much a danger to yourself as you are a danger to everyone else. They have a slot for your food tray, which only comes once a day, but it's the same portions times three. Less danger for the feeder. Of course, they can choose to come in..."

"How do you hear all these things?" I ask.

"District 5 victor. He's tight with the guards, for whatever reason. They're the same age, for the most part, so that could be it."

All of a sudden, my guard appeared. "It's time for therapy," he said.

"Where's my schedule?" I ask.

He hands me a piece of paper.

_Everdeen, Katniss -12_

_8:00 am- breakfast  
9:00 am- outdoors  
10:00 am- group therapy  
11:00 am- lunch  
12:00 am- medical therapy  
1:00 pm- electro-shock therapy  
2:00 pm- recovery  
3:00 pm- physical therapy  
4:00 pm- religious therapy  
5:00 pm- free time  
6:00 pm- dinner  
7:00 pm- curfew_

"There's five types of therapy," I commented. The guard nodded.

"Let's go. Group starts with or without you," he said, taking my arm.

I stuffed the paper in my pocket and walked behind the guard, glancing behind me at Haymitch. He had a look of concern on his face, and that made me scared. Haymitch didn't do sympathy, not that much, at least. When I got to group, the session was about to begin. I sat in the only empty chair, which was beside a man that looked a year older than me. He smiled slightly at me, and I nodded at him.

As the leader began talking, he leaned back. "Finnick O'Dair. District 4."

"Katniss Everdeen. District 12," I responded. He smiled again.

"I saw your performance. Quite amazing, I must say."

"Thanks," I said, blushing slightly. He sits up again, and we go through group therapy in silence.

After group, I was dragged back to the hell-hole they locked me in. But there was one thing good about this time; the boy with the bread. I got to see him again, and, for some reason, I liked seeing him. Or at least I had a few hours ago. There was something about him...

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock. "Come in!" I yelled, hoping it was him. It was.

"Hey," he said, setting my tray down.

"Hi," I responded, smiling at him.

"Anything else?" he asked. I shook my head. He hesitated, and opened his mouth, about to say something. He shut it after a few seconds.

"What is it...?" I ask.

"I... I'll be back. In a few minutes. I just have to finish my rounds... and then, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure..." I said.

"See you in a few," he said, walking out.

Ten minutes later, he was back in my room with his apple. I had finished my food and pulled out the loaf of bread he had given me this morning. I set it in between us as he sat next to me on my bed. "Thanks," he said, looking at the loaf.

"Mhm. So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

He took a bite of his apple and swallowed. "Do you know... Haymitch?" I nodded. "Is he normally drunk?"

"Yeah... usually. But I think that it's just an act sometimes..."

"Oh."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," he hesitated. "It's not important if he's usually drunk. He was probably just saying it because of that... or he really is insane."

"Haymitch is not insane," I said harshly. He moved away from me slightly, scared. "Sorry. But Haymitch is _not_ crazy. He may be drunk, but he knows what he's talking about. He's the reason I'm still alive."

"The Hunger Games," he said. It wasn't really a question or a statement, just three random words. But they weren't random to me.

"What did you just say," I demanded.

"The Hunger Games," he repeated.

"Where did you hear about that. Oh, stupid question. Haymitch told you. How _much_ do you know?" I ask.

"The basics. Just enough to understand that the reason most of these people are here is because they participated and still remember them."

I nod. "That's the basics now. Do you believe him?"

"Should I?"

I hesitate. "...Yes."

"Then I do."

**Peeta**

I knew about three things for sure. The first was that I loved Katniss Everdeen. The second was that I would do anything to get her - and Haymitch - out of here. And the third thing was that I would do anything for Katniss.

I guess it really was more like two things, but whatever. I loved her. I have since the day she sang and all the birds stopped; since we were five. My dad knew. He was the only one who actually knew until I was thirteen. Then my brothers found out, because they found one of my sketches with her, and there was a heart-shaped sunset all around her. That was when they started giving me tips on how to get her in bed. But I wanted to have a real relationship with her... Not just a sexual one.

I finished my apple and told Katniss I'd see her later. I went back to my desk and the day moved by fairly slow. The only thing keeping me sane - bad choice of words - was knowing I'd see Katniss again soon. I worked on some paperwork till 5:30. I had a few minutes before I had to go get all the food trays and bring them to the patients. Just then, a tall man walked up to the desk. He looked familiar but I couldn't place him. "I'm looking for Katniss Everdeen," he said, leaning on the desk. I opened my mouth to tell him the room number, and a guard walked up behind me.

"I'm afraid you can't see Miss Everdeen right now," he said to who I just realized was Gale Hawthorn.

"Why not? Is it too early?" he asked.

"No. She's been... leveled up."

"Leveled up?" Gale and I asked at the same time. I didn't bother to hide the fact that I was eavesdropping.

"Yes... She's in level 6 now."

"So?" Gale asked.

"She's the only one. She... had a reacting to the electro-shock therapy."

"You gave her electro-shock?!" I asked/yelled, standing up from my chair. Even so, the guard towered over me.

"Yes. The doctors did."

"Why?! There's nothing wrong with her!" I yelled at the guard.

"Then she wouldn't be here." He turned back to Gale. "Level 6 is the...worst. She's a danger to others. She's the only one down there... After the electro-shock, she attacked all the doctors and guards, almost killing one of them. After this sort of reaction happens, something has to be done. I give her a week to live. They're poisoning her food as we speak."

* * *

**Reallyyyyyyyyy short. I'm sorry, guys. But I wanted some sort of cliff-hanger, and hopefully this was enough. I'm fairly happy with the attention the first chapter got, so I decided to continue it anyways. I'm thinking this story will be five chapters, if I add enough detail in instead of rushing it like usual. If you guys like this story, I might write a sequel. I don't want to give too much away about what it would be about, because then I would spoil the rest of this story for you. So let me know what you think! Can I get four more reviews before chapter three? Please and thank you! Also, if you caught it, sorry for the Twilight reference ;) Reviews are soooo apreciated. Also thanks to the four AMAZING people that reviewed!**

**Much love,  
_Fanfictionally_  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss**

As soon as Peeta left, I began getting unusually tired. As I fell asleep, I realized there had been some sort of medicine to make me tired in the food. When I woke up, I was strapped down to a table with doctors surrounding me. There was a guard in the corner, alert. I closed my eyes before anyone noticed I was awake.

"So, why are we doing electro-shock again? And on this high of an intensity?" I heard a female ask.

A deep voice responded, "President's orders. This one is worst of 'em all."

"Then why isn't she in level six?" the nurse asked.

"It would be suspicious. If she has a negative reaction to this therapy, she'll go straight down there to die."

"Ah," was all she said. I then heard a buzz, and it got louder and louder till I felt something going across my scalp. I opened my eyes, alert, and the doctor jumped a little, then went back to shaving my head. I thrashed a little, trying to get out of the tight grip I was in, being held against the hospital bed. They put all my hair in the trash can next to the bed, and turned off the buzzer. One of the doctors got out two things that looked like irons and one of them yelled something I didn't quite catch before the hot metal was against my bare chest and my whole body shook. What little energy I had left was taken out of me as uncountable bolts of electricity were transmitted through my body.

It went on for what felt like days, when it was only an hour. I wondered how I hadn't blacked out, but I barely felt alive. I blinked, and when I opened my eyes again, I was looking at myself being shocked, laying there on the bed. I looked dead... was I? If I wasn't in my body, then I must be a ghost or something. Right? That's the only logical explanation.

"Stop!" I yelled. "Stop! I'm dying! Please stop!" No one even looked at me. I attempted to hit one of the nurses on her shoulder, but my hand flew through her body. She shivered a little, but had no other reaction besides that. So no one can hear me or see me... Everything I touched, I went through. I walked through the door. I'm not floating, at least.

I went out into the hall. There was another building where therapy was done, and I heard screams coming from rooms connected to the hall. This must be the electro-shock therapy wing. I looked at the room number where my body lay. _E7_. I'd come back in a little bit. I looked down to see myself in a thin hospital gown, one with a backside. I then looked around for anyone like me.

I saw one bald girl, rolling down the hall in a matching gown in a wheel chair. "Hey!" I yelled. She didn't turn around or react in any way. A guard met her at the end of the hall and rolled her to some other room. I sighed, deciding to go back to my room. As I was heading over to the building, I overheard a guard talking to a man with a tray.

"Remember. That goes to the psycho girl downstairs. She's more trouble than she's worth. Annie."

Annie... that was Finnick's fiance! I forgot my current mission and ran over to them. The man nodded and headed over to the desk, nodding at Peeta. Peeta smiled a little in return, but I hardly noticed. The guy went behind the desk and opened a door, closing it behind him. I walked through it, and he set the tray down, pulling out a book from a bookshelf. Before he took it out completely, it stopped moving, and the bookshelf moved aside, a dark, creaky staircase behind it. _How cliche_, I thought. I followed him as the shelf returned to its original position behind us. The circling staircase creaked loudly with every step he took, and I was afraid it would collapse. It had clearly been built hundreds of years ago. After about a minute of descending, we stepped onto the flat concrete floor. There was a fairly long, dark hallway, with dull, flickering lights hung above.

At the end of the hall was a metal door, with bars going across the small window that was where my forehead was. I went ahead of the man who was shoving the tray through the little door near the floor, and wandered through the door. Annie was huddled by the wall, in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. She looked incredibly weak, and when she stood up and staggered to the door where the food tray was, her tight shirt hung from her body. She hobbled over and collapsed next to the tray, shoving food into her mouth. "Annie, no!" I yelled, knowing it was useless. She couldn't hear me. Even if she could, she would either starve to death or be poisoned anyways. Before any of the food went into her mouth, I blinked and I was back in the room. The doctors had just put away the irons and I was laying there, limp. As soon as I remembered what had happened when I wasn't present in my body, I shot up. I ignored the fire in my bones, trying to save Annie. I knew it hadn't been a dream. I had to save her. The doctors tried to hold me back, but I punched many of them, kicking ad thrashing in their arms. I had made it halfway through the door I had pried open when one of the guards picked me up.

I thrashed violently in his arms, yelling. "Annie! Annie! She's going to die! Let me go, you asshole! Let me go! Let me _go_! I have to save her!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The guard threw me down on the bed, and one of the nurses brought some wires and I was pinned down as my wrists and ankles were tied to the ends of the bed. I squirmed, seeing a few of the doctors and nurses trying to stop the bleeding I had caused them. I thrashed more as something was put over my nose and mouth. I realized it was some sort of gas to put me to sleep. My eyes closed against my fighting will, and I fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the same outfit I had seen Annie in. I was thrown into the same cage, too... I was Annie. I wasn't _actually_ Annie, but I was in her position. They had transported me to level six. I knew I was about to be poisoned, but I wished I could see Peeta one more time. He gave me happiness in this hell hole... Or at least the two days I had been here. I'd missed dinner, and the rest of my therapy, and it was early morning, or so I assumed. I heard footsteps coming down, and, to my surprise, the man actually opened the door. It wasn't the same one as before. When I looked up, I realized it was Peeta.

I stood quickly, regretting it. I leaned against the wall so I wouldn't fall over, and Peeta set down the tray, rushing in and hugging me. "Katniss, are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I shrugged, not wanting to lie. "Don't worry. We're getting you out of here."

"How?" I ask, leaning against him for support.

"Midnight, most of the guards aren't here. All the doors are locked but I've got a key. Just don't eat the food on the tray, and I'll be here tonight. We'll get you out of here, okay?"

I nod. "Peeta...?"

"Yes, Katniss?" he asks, kissing my forehead.

"Can we bring Haymitch and Finnick?"

He sighs. "Yes. I'll mention it to them when I bring them lunch. Kay?" I nod. "Alright. I'll be here at midnight, Katniss. Be ready. Don't eat the food on the tray. I brought you a loaf of bread, just eat that. Okay?" I nod once more. He smiles weakly and hesitates, kissing me on the lips quickly and catching me off guard. Before I can respond, he pulls away and smiles, leaving. I slide down the wall, sitting, and my hand wanders to my lips. I felt something when his lips touched mine. I could _still_ feel it. I smiled absentmindedly, taking a few bites of the bread. I trusted Peeta to do this; I trusted Peeta to do _anything_.

**Peeta**

I couldn't let Katniss down; she was counting on me. I hoped she'd be okay today. She didn't have to do any therapy, and when they found out she was missing, they wouldn't pay much attention to that because they'd probably assume she was dead and someone had already taken care of the body. When I made my lunch rounds, I mentioned it to both Haymitch and Finnick. When I told Finnick it was Katniss' request, he agreed, knowing it wasn't a set-up. I could manage to get them out, and I'd need all the help I could get. Even if she didn't like to admit it, Katniss was weak right now.

On my lunch break, I ran to my house. I got a coat from my closet, so that Katniss would be a little hidden when we escaped. I stuffed it in my bag and went back to the hospital, trying to work. At 11:30, Gale showed up as I had asked. I unlocked the door for him; there was only one guard here and he was up in the third floor. He had the midnight shift, but nothing ever happened, so he slept on the top floor till 6 in the morning.

Gale went to get Haymitch and Finnick, and met me back at the desk at 11:56. I had to be with Katniss in four minutes. We started running down the sketchy staircase, and I grabbed the coat for her. When we got there, I opened the door quickly. It was 11:59; I had made it just in time. She was standing with half a loaf of bread, ready to go. "Katniss," I said, smiling.

"Peeta," she said back. I hugged her quickly, and she stole a kiss before I could pull away. I saw Gale's face fall a little when I turned around and felt a little bad. I threw the coat over her shoulders, and she handed me the bread as we ran down the hallway and up the staircase. The bookshelf opened as we reached the top step. It was hard to see anything down there, and I did a quick count to make sure all five of us were here. I confirmed that, and Katniss flipped the hood over her face. I put my arm around her back after checking the hall for guards, and we quietly ran out the main door. The cold air hit us as we stepped out. I told everyone to follow me, my arm still around Katniss.

I knew that they might check District 12 for Haymitch and Finnick when they were reported missing, so I had found a way through the electrified fence. There was a big gap that lead into the woods; it was different than the woods Katniss and Gale used to hunt in. I found an abandoned cottage that was a decent size, and repaired it over the last day or so. I knew how to get there, and it had enough food to last us a night.

I rushed us all to the gap. As long as we watched ourselves, we'd be fine. Everyone made it through okay, and I led them to the cottage that was about a mile away. Halfway there, Katniss got tired. I told her to eat some bread and carried her the rest of the way. She was considerably light, probably due to the fact that she hadn't eaten much over the past few days.

We were there in three or four minutes, and I set Katniss down on the biggest bed in the house. Everyone set down what little belongings they had, and I laid next to Katniss, trying not to get too close. It may have been the fact that she was overly tired, but she pulled me closer and wrapped my arms around her. I smiled and kissed her cheek. I heard Gale say something about being first watch right before I fell asleep.

* * *

"Son, it's your watch," I heard Haymitch say. He shook me a little and I yawned, stretching out.

"Kay," I said, getting up. "What time is it?"

"Almost 7."

"I'm going to go to work at 7:30. They're expecting me today, and I don't need them to have suspicions about me." Haymitch nodded. I went into the other room to get ready, and Haymitch laid down next to Katniss. When I was dressed and everything, Katniss had woken up.

"Come home soon, okay?" she said, hugging me.

"I'll be here on my lunch break." She nodded and kissed me quickly. I smiled. Sure, this wasn't exactly what I had imagined every time I fantasized about being with Katniss, but I was still with her, and that's what mattered. Gale had just woken up and I walked over to him. "Can you help me bring over some stuff from my house?" He nodded. "Great, thanks. Meet me at the hospital around 7, when I get off." He nodded again, wishing me luck. I walked out, and managed to get to work alright. I spent most of the morning planning on how to get the other patients out of here... or at least the mentally alright ones. There was only one way, and all five of us knew it; we had to expose the past.

* * *

**Was this okay? It's my favorite so far. There will definitely be one more chapter, possibly two. Then, if you guys like it, I'll do a sequel like I mentioned in the last chapter. So review! This is what I'll do: When this story gets 15 reviews, I'll do a sequel. Or when this gets 35 favorites; whichever comes first. So review and favorite! Thank you all!**


	4. Chapter 4 -Final Chapter

**Katniss**

When Peeta went off to work, I decided to eat the rest of the bread. I split some with Haymitch and Finnick, but Gale insisted he wasn't hungry.

"So she's dead...?" Finnick asked. I nodded, knowing he was talking about Annie. "I can't believe it."

"I tried to save her, Finnick. I really did."

"I know. That's why _you_ almost died. Thank you," he said, looking down. I saw him blink tears away. I put my hand over his.

"It's okay, Finn. She's in a better place now." He nodded and finished his bread. Gale pulled me into the other room.

"Can we talk?" he asked. I nodded. "Do you love Peeta?"

"Gale... I don't know. It hasn't been the first thing on my mind lately."

"But you kissed him," he said, a look of hurt in his eye.

"Gale... I never loved you like that."

"I know. But I love _you_ like that. It hurts." Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips against mine. A tear fell down my cheek and he pulled away. "I'm sorry. I had to do that, at least once." With that, he walked into the other room, pretending everything was fine. I sniffed a few times and wiped my tears away, returning to the main room.

Did I love Peeta? I didn't know. I should; he loved me. _Loves_ me. And he saved me. I_ should_ love him. But do I?

* * *

Peeta came home and we ate together, but he went back soon after. Gale left a few minutes before Peeta got off work; they were bringing some of Peeta's stuff back here. Gale had said they'd be back by eight; at about 8:30, the television lit up and the new president's face was on it. "There has been a break-out in the mental hospital located in District 12. Haymitch Abernathy, Finnick O'Dair, and Katniss Everdeen are missing. If you have any useful information on them and their whereabouts, you are expected to contact the Capitol. We are suspecting an inside job helped, and Peeta Mellark, assisted by Gale Hawthorn, were seen sneaking into the woods. Officials captured them both and they are on their way to the Capitol to be questioned as we speak." When he had finished, the screen went black and my four-note whistle was played.

He knew I was out there.

I had to go get Peeta and Gale; I couldn't just leave him there. I knew the risk and I was willing to take it. "Who's going with me?" I asked.

"I will," Finnick said instantly. We looked at Haymitch and he sighed, nodding.

"How are we supposed to get there?" Haymitch asked.

I sighed, looking out the window. "We'll find a way; I know we will.

**Peeta**

Gale and I had made it to my house, grabbed half my things, and headed back to the gate between 12 and Katniss. As we were sneaking through, we heard a voice. Peacekeepers.

The two of them grabbed our arms and handcuffed us before we could even think of running. They lead us into what I soon realized was a train; we were going to the Capitol. They dragged us into a small room near the back, threw us down on the floor, and some nurses came through the door. They stuck a needle in my arm, and everything went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a small, dark room. I looked over; Gale was sitting next to me. We were both tied to wooden chairs; sort of cliche, if you ask me.

That's when the president spoke up. "Peeta Mellark. Is it true that you work at the mental institution of District 12?"

"Yes-sir."

"And that you deliver the food to each patient?"

"On level 1, sir."

"And is it true that Katniss was on level 1 when she first arrived?"

"Yes, sir."

"So you knew her?"

"Vaguely, sir."

"And Gale Hawthorn, you're best friends with Ms. Everdeen, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And it just so happens that the two of you are caught sneaking around the day after Ms. Everdeen suddenly disappears?"

I spoke up. "With all due respect, sir, Katniss Everdeen is dead."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, her body was found in the basement. No one had disposed of it yet, so I did. I hope it was okay, sir."

"Where did you put the body?"

"In the morgue bags, sir. She's been burned for a few hours, now, sir. So the mental disease doesn't spread."

"What mental disease?"

"Oh, well in District 12, we believe that anyone mental has a disease, sort of like the flu, so we want to dispose of them when it gets too serious."

"I see... Well. It seems we have a misunderstanding, here. But may I ask, why were you sneaking into the woods? Although the rules aren't as strict anymore, it's not a safe place to be."

Gale started talking again. "Well, Peeta here was worried that his family would starve, because sales were going down in his family's bakery. So he asked me to teach him how to hunt. That's what we were doing when we were taken away."

The president stood up. The two security guards in the corner of the room that I hadn't seen before now came over and untied Gale and I. We fixed our clothes and stood up as well. The president shook both our hands, and the guards let us out. That was... surprisingly easy.

We boarded the next train, getting back to District 12 in an hour. As we got off, we spotted Haymitch, Finnick, and Katniss in disguises, trying to sneak on. We ran to them as fast as possible, managing to get their attention. Katniss ran to me, jumping into my open arms and kissing me.

"How?" she asked breathlessly.

"Well, the president thinks you're dead," I said, smiling.

She mock sighed. "It's for the best," she said.

* * *

**This chapter is honestly my least favorite. Sorry it's really short, but I'll be working on the sequel soon. It'll have more romance in it than this will. I really don't even want to put this chapter up; it reminds me of my writing when I first started. *Shudders* Anyways, hope you'll read the sequel and enjoyed this! Sorry it took so long to upload.**


End file.
